


Just a Taste

by blazinglycoris



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazinglycoris/pseuds/blazinglycoris
Summary: Ai had to try and settle things with the rival gang before they came for Reiji, but things didn't go as planned. Reiji has his own "punishment" in mind for his injured boyfriend, he should know not to fight his battles for him. Who knew Ai's blood would taste so sweet.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a mafia Ai/Reiji AU thing a friend and I were talking about. I added the blue blood in as a DBH easter egg because I love the idea of blue blood. Happy (late) Christmas friend.

Ai’s clothing was in tatters, and a blue liquid was dripping from the wounds on his arm and stomach. He sat down on the bed holding his injured arm, he’d barely escaped that attack with his life. He knew they’d come for Reiji, and had to do something to protect him, but the rival gang had somehow been able to predict his moves and overtake him.  
“You idiot,” Reiji ran over and kissed him, placing his hands on Ai’s face and holding it against his. “You damn idiot,” he kissed him again, more forcefully, shoving his tongue into Ai’s mouth and pressing his lips hard against his “I almost lost you, don’t ever do something stupid like that again.” Reiji glanced at a large gash on Ai’s forehead “look what a mess you are, let me get you cleaned up.” he leaned down and licked across the cut, the blue liquid coming from it getting into his mouth. It tasted sweet, and oddly enough he liked it.  
“Re-iiji that...ahh” Ai winced and let out a small cry as Reiji licked his cut again. It felt oddly satisfying even though he was supposed to feel pain. Reiji moved his hands to the tattered shirt Ai was wearing and slipped it off Ai’s shoulders, glancing over all his wounds.  
“Now let me really clean you up,” his voice was a low whisper as he pinned Ai down to the bed and licked over his chest, Ai letting out a soft moan as he felt Reiji’s tongue graze over him. “Who knew Ai-Ai’s blood would taste so good. Do you like my special treatment?”  
“It feels good, I can’t complain.”  
“Well then, Doctor Kotobuki will see you now,” Reiji grinned and leaned down against him, licking down Ai’s chest, moving up occasionally to kiss him.  
“Reiji..should we really be doing this now?" Ai asked as Reiji kissed him again, as much as he wanted this he should properly tend to his injury.  
“Come on, didn’t you just say you liked it?” Reiji ran his finger across the gash on Ai’s forehead, licking it playfully as he pulled it away. He sat up and took his shirt off, throwing it aside before laying back against Ai again. “This is for being an idiot and almost getting yourself killed for my sake” he moved Ai’s pants down to his feet, and wrapped his hand around his shaft and started moving it up and down as he licked down Ai’s chest.  
“a..ahh..Re-jii..” Ai moaned and wrapped his arm around Reiji’s shoulder “this...aaahh” he felt Reiji lick him harder and his hand kept a steady pace, even now he could satisfy him like this.  
“You want more, I can give you more,” Reiji kissed Ai’s neck and bit down, Ai moaning in response “Turn around..we’ll do it that way, ok,” Ai rolled himself onto his stomach, wincing a bit in pain as he felt pressure on his wounds,”  
“Your back seems fine,” Reiji slowly moved his fingers along Ai’s back “such a shame I can’t taste Ai-Ai anymore.” He took out the knife he always carried in his pants pocket and ran his finger along the dull end of the blade, looking down at Ai with a sly grin. “Can I make my own mark, show everyone you’re mine.”  
“Hnn, go ahead, I’m yours.” Ai nodded as reiji leaned down to give him a quick kiss.  
“Alright, you’re mine now, Ai-Ai, all mine.” Reiji let the knife slide across Ai’s skin making shallow cuts, just deep enough to get Ai’s “blood” to seep through, licking each cut as he went.  
“Ahh, ahh, I want more, please give me more.” Ai called out “please just go in already.”  
‘Well someone sure is demanding,” Reiji whispered in his ear and lifted Ai up and held him tightly. “Begging gets you everywhere,” He grabbed and forcefully moved his hand up and down, Ai cried out and leaned up and kissed Reiji hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth and moaning as Reiji moved his hands harder. He pressed himself against Reiji and could feel something hard hit him.  
“Take..them..off..aaaa!" Ai moaned as Reiji went harder and licked up his back as he went.  
“More demands huh, well I won’t disappoint.” Reiji nibbled Ai’s ear, licking it as he pulled away. He pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off his pants and turning back to Ai. “Such a demanding robot, tell me why I love you again.”  
“You started this,” Ai replied “now finish what you’ve started.”  
“Well I am a man of my word,” Reiji grabbed Ai, moving him onto his lap and and holding Ai’s arms behind him. He leaned back and felt himself go in, leaning back in against Ai to go in deeper. “Ahh..ahh,” Reiji moaned  
and grabbed Ai’s arms tighter “feels good.” he moved more forcefully, Ai moving as best he could with his arms held back.  
“Ahh ahh, deeper, more,” Ai moaned out as Reiji went in more forcefully. He could feel everything as Reiji went in deeper, he loved that feeling. Reiji took Ai off his lap and pressed him face down against the bed, he felt him go in harder this time, pulling in and out more forcefully. “Re-Reijiii” he screamed out “hnnn...MORE.”  
“Did I hit a nice spot then?” Reiji panted, his voice wavering “ahh..it feels so nice.” He went in harder, Ai letting out pleasured moans in response, each stroke making every nerve in Reiji’s body fire as he tried to contain himself. “I..I can’t keep calm much longer, I...I..” he moaned and came in even harder, Ai calling out his name, making things even worse.  
“Re-Reiji, I..I love you!, I aaa!!” Ai felt his entire body just relax and felt a wave of pleasure wash over him.  
“This must be a really nice spot then, you came already huh,” Reiji leaned down and kissed Ai’s back where he’d cut it before, “ready for more?” he finally let Ai’s hands go and gripped his waste with both hands, going in deeper and harder than he did before. “Aaa.aa..this is...I want to feel all of you,” he went faster, Ai calling out his name even louder and making things worse. “If you keep doing that I’ll..aaa.aaaa..I’m!!” he felt himself cum, he felt that warm feeling spread inside and pulled out a bit, some of it getting on Ai as he came out. “Now look what you did, now I really need to clean you up.” he said as he went back in deeper “now it’s wet too.”  
“Keep..going..it feels...nice” Ai panted coaxing Reiji to go harder, he’d never felt it like this before, Reiji obliged and continued. “Hnn..aaa,”, yes…”  
“I’m gonna pull out now, ok?” Reiji pulled out and let more cum dribble onto Ai, he had an idea. “I wonder what they taste like mixed together, me and Ai-Ai,”  
“Reiji..what are you..hnnn…” Ai felt Reiji lick his back hard, and Reiji took his reaction as a sign to do more. “N..noo..fair, I want to taste you too,” Ai moaned out as Reiji continued licking along the cuts he’d made.  
‘Well if you want a taste I’ll give it to you,” Reiji licked a spot, making sure to get enough in his mouth for Ai to taste it. He leaned over, and kissed Ai’s mouth, opening it and pushing his tongue in and letting the cum mingle in, moving his tongue so Ai could get a taste. “How is it then?” he asked “do you like it?”  
Ai’s mouth was filled with this warm, salty taste Reiji as kissed him, and swallowed. “I..I like it, can i have more?”  
“Only if you’re good and scream my name even louder next time,” Reiji replied. “Otherwise it wouldn’t be as much fun.” he lay down next to Ai, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “just don’t be stupid like that again or there won’t even be a next time.” he whispered and nuzzled his face against Ai’s back “Don’t fight my battles for me ok, I can fend for myself. I am the leader after all.”


End file.
